1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to indicator apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved earthquake indicator light apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect automatic actuation upon detection of vibration such as imparted by earthquake phenomenon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During earthquake situations, electrical power is frequently curtailed to earthquake areas, wherein recourse to emergency lighting is required but during conditions of limited available light, access to such emergency material is frequently unavailable. The instant invention attempts to address deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a light member arranged for effecting instantaneous actuation upon earthquake situations. The prior art has provided for lighting apparatus such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,601 to Watkins to effect for lighting upon low voltage to a primary power source.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,224 to Tinley sets forth an emergency lighting structure for mounting within various stair wells and the like for use by battery power.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,004 to Kraaij, et al. sets forth a further example of an emergency lighting apparatus to effect actuation upon low voltage being imparted to the circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,280 to Beghelli sets forth independent lighting structure utilizing self-diagnosis circuitry.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved earthquake indicator light apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.